In the United States alone there are over 170 million registered cellular phones. With the expiration of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,546 to Fascenda and Lockton, companies are able to now use the cellular phone and other mobile communication devices utilizing a multicast network to control television viewers in games of skill based upon predicting, for example, what the quarterback may call on the next play within a football game. In addition, games of skill with a common start time can be conducted simultaneously among cellular phone owners, based on classic card, dice, trivia, and other games. In order to avoid the anti-gaming laws in the various states, the winners must be determined by the relative skill, experience and practice of the player in each discrete game.
To date, the televised talent show American Idol® is the most notable marriage of the cellular phone and television viewers in the United States. During the live final events of this nationwide televised talent contest, AT&T® cellular phone subscribers were permitted to vote for their favorite contestant. Over 60 million chose to do so. The results of those votes determined the final winners. Other live television shows incorporate user interactivity via a cellular phone where the users are able to send a text message with their selection or dial a choice such as on the television program So You Think You Can Dance.
AirPlay Network, Inc. launched a nationwide service on Sep. 7, 2006 enabling viewers of televised football games to compete with each other utilizing their cellular phone while watching the telecast. However, for viewers that are unable to play along with live events, live television programs or tape-delayed broadcasts or who want a comparable experience, any time and any place, there is a need for additional gaming possibilities.